


Headshot

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Is this supposed to be the part where we kiss?" + rooftop</p><p>Did Karen feel like an idiot racing to the top of a building she’d never been in?<br/>Absolutely. Did the thought slow her down at all?<br/>Hell no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headshot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list from http://fangirlinside.tumblr.com/post/138988449486/prompt-list

Did Karen feel like an idiot racing to the top of a building she’d never been in?

Absolutely. Did the thought slow her down at all?

Hell no.  

She’d been walking home after meeting Foggy and some of his new co-workers for a drink. The place was no Josie’s. The counter top wasn’t sticky, people were dressed in upscale business clothes, and the place had an ambiance of class.

It wasn’t her scene. Karen felt under dressed in her black pencil skirt and flowery blouse. She’d come straight from The Bulletin. But she really couldn’t complain. Foggy had been so genuinely pleased to see her that it warmed her heart. He didn’t care how she looked-rather he was only concerned.  “Shit Karen, don’t they let you sleep? Not to be rude, but you look like you haven’t slept in days.”

She laughed it off and sipped her martini. Karen left early after her one drink (she wasn’t about to dish out another $15.00 when she had perfectly good scotch at home.) Hugging Foggy goodbye brought memories back. Happy memories, but still tender like a bruise.

It was a nice night and she was happy to get some air. At least, it was a nice night until she heard a single shot ring out and the sound of impact right behind her. Karen shrieked and cowered, turning to see the body of a man drop onto the sidewalk. Head shot.

Her heart raced as she looked up trying to identify the shooter. Goddamn him. Karen spotted him, white skull staring back. She didn’t even think about it-running up the stairs, past woman peeking out the main door to the building.

Taking the stairs as fast as she could, silently cursing her skirt for her limited range of motion. By the time she’d made it to the roof Karen fully expected Frank to be long gone. But when she burst through the door, he stood  abruptly from his seated position.

She wished she could have looked him square in the eye, shoulders back, flash an angry look, but she was bent over trying to catch her breath, stuttering out a “What the fuck Frank?”

His voice rumbled, laced with control, “He had a knife. Couple feet behind you You weren’t even paying attention. What if I hadn’t been here huh?”

His tone was dark and the words biting. 

Frank was right of course. She stood up, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. It was all true. She hadn’t been paying attention. And she wanted to make an excuse, to say something. Maybe it was her pride, but she knew, _knew_ most of it was embarrassment. Like she’d let him down. He’d expected more from her and she disappointed him.

Her apology was quiet, meek (she hated that), “I’m sorry Frank.”

He sighed, the tension leaving his body. “Next time keep your eyes up ok? Get a concealed weapons permit if you don’t have one already and carry that .380. I can’t be trailing you every night.” 

As much as I want to. The words were unsaid, but she heard it in his quiet, almost pleading tone.

They were both breathing raggedly- his heated from anger, hers from the exertion. But before Karen could reply, Frank tilted his head, hearing the sound of approaching sirens.

Karen’s eye’s widened, “Frank you gotta go.” They were far from the edge where she’d seen him. But it wouldn’t look good to be seen together. She’d blame her dash up the stairs as the journalist in her, wanting to verify it was Frank. Not that she desperately wanted to see him.

Frank seemed unconcerned, “Yeah” but he held her gaze.

Something in her fluttered, hardly recognizing her voice when she asked, “Is this supposed to be the part where we kiss?”.

 Shit, she definitely couldn’t blame that slipped comment on the alcohol. She’d hadn’t had enough.

The line between them had been toed before-nothing ever said. It was always unspoken.

Frank shook his head, “No.” and Karen felt her stomach sink. His dark eyes, studying her, “No, when I kiss you,” her breath hitched at the when, “it sure as hell isn’t going to be on roof with cops breathing down our necks. I’m not the kind of man that likes to be rushed.”

Karen felt frozen in place as he gathered his gear. Her brain stuck on his words, not even managing a solid goodbye when he shouldered the duffle bag, tipping his hat, with a “I’ll be seeing you around Ma’am” and just like that he was out the door.

She turned staring at the closing door, mouth gaping. That was not the answer she was expecting. But Karen was not disappointed. Not one bit. Even the prospect of talking with the cops below didn’t put a damper on the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [tumblr](http://lightofpage.tumblr.com/):)


End file.
